The Ice Cream Man
by XxDragonLegaciesxX
Summary: Summary: Lucy Heartfilia was never really one to like ice cream that much. That is, until he decided to come along. NaLu AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Please read and review! **

* * *

"Huuh." Lucy sighed, walking down the street dejectedly. "Another day , Another rejection..." Unfortunately this was common for Lucy Heartfilia. As hard as she tried, it was difficult to get a good job in this day and age.

She walked past Fairy Tail Ice Cream Parlor only to find herself backtracking. She looked at the window and saw a "Help Wanted" sign. This could be my chance! But do I really want to work at an ice cream parlor? I'm not that desperate!

She resumed walking down the sidewalk while wandering aimlessly, pondering on the job opportunity. She ended up sitting on a park bench. As she began to doze off, the annoying Fairy Tail Ice Cream truck melody blasted her ears, shocking her back into reality.

The truck pulled to a stop behind her. All the sudden she heard, "Oi! Lady! Ya wanna buy some ice cream?"

Lucy's head snapped in the direction of the anonymous voice to see a pink-haired teen with a goofy grin.

"No thanks." She replied dryly.

"Why not? Everyone likes ice cream!"

"So? I'm not everyone. I don't want any ice cream right now!"

"But you can't refuse ice cream! Especially when it's from Fairy Tail!"

"You know, I could care less what brand it is because I don't want any!"

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with tabasco sauce, habanero peppers, and spicy potatoes on top?"

"What the heck, no!"

"Aww come on!"

"Would you just leave me alone?!"

"Not until you buy some ice cream."

"Fine! How much?"

"Any kind you want for 3 dollars."

"What flavors?"

"Vanilla, Chocolate, Strawberry, Rocky Road, Cookies 'N Crea-"

"You know what, just surprise me." She said shoving her money in the pink haired teen's face.

"Okay." he said going to the back of the truck to retrieve an ice cream. "Here you

are ma'am!" He handed her a green ice cream cone. She took a lick or two with a puzzled face. Then she took a long lick and spit it out.

"Ew! What flavor is this?!"

"Wasabi!"

"What the heck? Who makes ice cream flavors like that?"

"That's Fairy Tail for ya! That flavor was discontinued though..."

" Why the heck do you have any then?!"

" Because its my favorite flavor, duh!"

" And you decided to give me some why?"

He shrugged and flashed her a grin. " You said, and I quote, 'You know what, just surprise me.' " He said in a mocking tone.

She handed him back the cone with one last look of disgust.

" Some surprise. I'm pretty sure you're the only person who would actually like that." Lucy said, laughing a little. "Well thank for kind of cheering me up," She turned to walk away.

" Hey wait you! What's your name? I'm Natsu Dragneel."

" It's Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." She smiled.

" Well Luigi, if you come back tomorrow I'll give you another ice cream cone for free to make up for the wasabi one!"

She glared at him. " IT'S LUCY! AND DON'T HOLD YOUR BREATH!"

Lucy heard him laughing in the background as she stomped away, fuming.

Natsu, huh? She thought as she paused in front of her apartment, turning the key. What a weird ice-cream man...

Stepping inside, Lucy smiled in spite herself. Maybe I might go back tomorrow... But not to see him again! No way! After all, it could be a totally different employee... It's just for the free ice-cream..

And if he WAS there, then well... she wouldn't complain all that much.

* * *

**Please Review and tell us how we did! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

_Dear Mom,_

_Yesterday, I didn't make the cut for the job at the Shoe Shack. I don't know what I'm going to do anymore. But the Fairy Tail ice cream man I saw, he cheered me up by giving me wasabi-flavored ice cream. He had weird pink hair. Speaking of ice cream, there was a job opening at the Fairy Tail Ice Cream Parlor though. Maybe that'll be enough for me to get started on my studies. I can't afford to be picky anymore._

_~Lucy_

She sealed the letter to her late mother and placed it carefully in a drawer with all the others. Lucy sighed quietly to herself, standing up and stretching her arms.

" Well," She thought. " I guess it's time to go see the ice cream man." She then grabbed the her various keys and her purse, locking the door of her apartment behind her.

And slowly she made her way to the bench of her fateful encounter.

* * *

As the man pulled up to his 3:00 spot, he grinned as he saw the blonde from the previous day.

"Hey! Um, uh, Lacy!"

The girl sighed. "Close enough."

" So, what flavor do you want today? Another surprise?" He asked with a grin.

" Uh, NO." She said hastily. " I'll just take chocolate."

" Fine, suit yourself." He shrugged.

He reached out of his window to hand her the cone, and accidentally dropped it on her head.

" AHH! You idiot!" She glared.

" S-sorry.." He said, trying not to crack up. But seeing her fuming with ice cream running down her forehead proved to be too much. He burst into laughter.

" IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

He just continued to laugh, clutching his stomach.

" UGH!" She stormed away, the ice cream slowly dripping down to her face.

He smirked to himself once she disappeared from his view. "Now she's an interesting one." He thought to himself.

* * *

" Hey Natsu! You're back! What took you so long flame-brain!" Called a teen with dark hair.

" Shut up Gray! I had a customer to attend too!"

" Oh you finally got a customer?"

" Yeah! 'Cause I'm better than you ice princess!"

" No you're not! I had a customer too!"

" I bet my customer was prettier than yours!"

" Of course! My customer was a guy!"

" My customer keeps coming back to me!"

" Yeah like a girl would come back to you!"

" Her name's Lucia or something like that! I'll bring you proof tomorrow! Then I'll be the winner, stripper!"

" Natsu! Gray! Are you two fighting again!" Yelled a red head.

" No Erza! Getting along like usual!" Gray covered. Erza narrowed her eyes.

" Aye!" Natsu confirmed.

" Good." Erza nodded her head. " Coworkers should get along well."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N): Hi guys! Sorry for the long delay! Anyway, hope you enjoy~**

* * *

"_Why did I come here again_?" She thought looking down to the ground. "_Why do I want to get ice cream if I don't even like it_?"

" Hey, Lilly!" A voice broke her thoughts as a familiar truck pulled up.

" It's LUCY, you moron! Get it right!" She huffed.

" Whatever," He said dismissively."You want an ice cream again?"

" After you dropped it on me? No thanks!"

" I said sorry! Then, why did you come back? Do you have a life or what?"

Although, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't kinda happy to see her. He watched her stare at the ground and twiddle her fingers nervously.

On her side, she winced mentally. " _Great job Lucy. Now you're a stalker to him. Anyway, what am I supposed to say? 'Hey I've only know you for like two days but can you hook me up with a job?'!"_

" O-Of course I do! That's rude!" She gave him a weak glare that made her look more sad than angry.

And suddenly, he felt guilty.

" Hey," He said suddenly with a cheerful voice. " Wanna come in?"

" Come in?" She questioned, puzzled.

" The truck, weirdo." He grinned at her and slide open the side door.

" Hey! I'm not weird! Well," She sighed, climbing in. " It's not like I have anything better to do."

He glanced over at her as she sat in the passenger seat next to him.

" What do you mean? I mean.. don't you have a job?" He asked.

She gave him a painfully awkward smile.

" No, I've been trying to find one for the past two weeks. I haven't been having the greatest luck though. A-Actually, I've been thinking about joining Fairy Tail like you, but I don't think I have the right qualifications..."

Seeing her frown, he suddenly decided. He would help her if it would kill him.

" Well Luce, you're in luck now! Buckle up!" He grinned, starting the engine and flooring the gas pedal.

" Ahh!" she screamed, grabbing onto the seat for dear life. Great, she was stuck in a vehicle with a maniac who clearly didn't know about something called "Driver's Ed."

" Where are we going?!" She yelled as he made a screechingly sharp turn.

" You wanted to join Fairy Tail right?"

She stared at him wide-eyed, and then she smiled widely. Because maybe... things would work out after all.

"... Yeah!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Is this Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked, staring at the corporate building towering above them from the window of Natsu's ice cream truck. She then spotted the Fairy Tail logo on the tower."I thought it was an ice cream parlor."

"This is the HQ! Basically you come here to get your job request. Very few people have permanent jobs. Also you pick up your truck here." He exclaimed flooring the gas pedal and heading to the parking lot.

"Wah!" Lucy cried as she lost her balance and fell. She was laying on the floor with her arms sprawled out.

"Are you okay, Lucy?" He questioned slamming on the brakes. With this she hit the wall of the truck. She stood up with his aid rubbing the forming bump on her head.

"Hey! You remembered my name this time!"Lucy rejoiced.

"Oh, Yay!" he celebrated, giving himself a pat on the back.

"How did you manage to get a drivers license?" Lucy asked skeptical about if he even had one or not.

" Hey that's my driving on a good day! You're lucky I took motion sickness pills or I would have puked all over you."

" Lovely."

"You'd be fine if you were buckled up." He pouted.

"Well, gee. I would've but wait. THERE'S NO FRIGGIN' PASSENGER SEAT IN HERE YOU DUMB BUTT!" She screamed in his face.

"Well sorry! I never expected someone to ever come in my truck so I ripped the passenger seat out." He grinned, letting out a few giggles here and there.

"Well, as long as you put one in ASAP, I guess it's fine." She compromised.

"Well then lets get you into Fairy Tail!" He exclaimed pulling the truck in between 2 parking spaces.

"You idiot! You can't use 2 spaces!" She scolded, thwacking him on head.

"No one cares though. Let's go." He said, hopping out the truck and pulling her along.

They entered the building through the main entrance. They were confronted by a lady whose name was Mirajane.

"Yo Mirajane!" greeted Natsu, throwing up a peace sign and flashing his infamous toothy grin.

"Hey Natsu!" she returned.

"This is my new best friend, um, Lucy?" He looked to the blonde for confirmation.

"Yup that's me!" She smiled winking towards her new "best friend".Maybe he's finally catching on! she thought excitedly.

"I wanna get a job here!" She exclaimed.

"Oh! You want to join Fairy Tail?" she asked.

"Um, sure?" Asked the blonde confusedly.

"Do you know how to drive a car?" Asked Mirajane. Lucy nodded yes.

"Do you know how to drive a truck?" She asked. Lucy nodded no.

"Are you taking a medication that will make you unauthorized to operate factory machinery?" She asked. Lucy nodded no.

"Do you know how to scoop ice cream?" she asked. Lucy nodded yes with an "are you crazy, who can't scoop ice cream?" look plastered to her face.

"You're in Fairy Tail! And you are qualified to take all jobs except for S-Class jobs!" she smiled pulling out a stamp.

"Where do you want your insignia and what color do you want it?" She asked.

"Pink on the back of my hand." Lucy replied.

"Alright, Lucy. You're an official member of Fairy Tail!"

"How long will this stamp be on my hand?" Lucy asked waving it around.

"Forever." Natsu and Mira replied in unison, each having a creepy look etched into their face.

"What have I gotten myself into?" She mumbled to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

She followed Natsu inside the building, looking around in awe at the fanciness. So posh..

" And this is supposed to be the HQ of an ice-cream company?!" Lucy exclaimed, stopping in front of a giant plasma T.V. that listed various job requests, mostly for special deliveries and catering.

Natsu gave a half-shrug/nod. " Why do you think we're number one? Come on."

He lead through a metal door down the hallway. She immediately shivered as she stepped in.

" I-It's s-so cold!" She stammered, wrapping her arms around herself.

" It has to be, this is where we make the ice cream." Natsu explained.

Suddenly a bare-chested guy with dark hair appeared dragging a cart full of boxes. He stopped in front of them.

" Yo flamebrain." He smirked, fist-bumping Natsu. His eyes landed on her and widened.

" No way, Natsu." The guy said, looking at him. " There's no way she's the girl you were talking about."

" The one and only!" Natsu stated proudly.

The guy walked towards her and put a hand on her shoulder. " How much did he bribe you?" He asked, his face serious. Lucy sweat-dropped.

" Hey!" Natsu growled, pulling her away. " I didn't bribe her."

She smiled nervously. " Um, hi. I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I just joined here. And no, he didn't bribe me. Although I wish he paid me for having to withstand his horrible driving."

The guy cracked up, giving her a high-five, ignoring Natsu's protest of " HEY!"

" You know, I have a feeling you and I are going to get along great. Name's Gray Fullbuster." He smiled.

Lucy smiled back. " I think so too. Nice to meet you, Gray. Uh… you do realize you're not wearing any pants right?"

Gray looked down and cursed. " Crap! Not again!" He ran off in his boxers, trying to find his clothes.

" Er.. Does he do that a lot?" She asked Natsu who looked unfazed.

" Yup! When he first joined here, the manager of this department Ur used to make him work without his clothes on so he'd get used to the cold. Ur's retired now, but Stripper's still got the habit. " Natsu grinned.

" I see.." Lucy nodded.

" Anyway, we should get going. I wanna show you around more." Natsu said, pointing towards the door.

" Okay. See you later, Gray!" Lucy yelled as they walked towards the exit.

" Alright! Later, Lucy! Don't let Flamebrain get you in trouble!" He yelled back.

Natsu smirked.

" Psh, what's the fun in that!"

Lucy just laughed. For an ice cream company this place sure was interesting.


End file.
